


Finding Him

by delirious_and_slightly_murderous



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma is a badass, M/M, Romance, and he's in love with jefferson, grace has two fathers, grace isn't as innocent as you think, grace wants her father back, jefferson is a badass too, jefferson is trying to find killian, killian is trying to go back to jefferson, killian never meet milah, killian not so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delirious_and_slightly_murderous/pseuds/delirious_and_slightly_murderous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferson is desperate to find Killian. Grace just wants to see her daddy again. Killian is trying to go back to his family even if Emma is making that a little difficult. Emma thinks her life couldn't be more weird but, like everything in Storybrooke, nothing is what it seems and maybe she sould think twice, especially when it comes to how weird her life is. MadHook</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Him

Jefferson was pointing a gun at Emma’s head.

“Make it work”

She was tired of this. Magic didn’t exist and it was just a damn hat, she couldn’t make it open a portal to another world or whatever.

“I can’t. Magic doesn’t exist and this is just a hat. I know you believe magic exist and that you are the Mad Hatter, but it doesn’t and you’re just a normal person.”

Jefferson was getting angry she was saying magic didn’t exist and she didn’t want to make it work. If it would have been for him he would have shoot her a long time ago but he needed her, he needed her to make the hat work so he could go and find him, he needed him, Grace needed him.

“Yes, I am, and the fact that you don’t believe in something doesn’t make it any less real, how do you think we got here, everybody with their memories wiped away and fake ones instead? ” he said whit anger clear in his voice “Now make it work, I know you can, you have to do it I need to find him and you’re the only one who can do it, besides the Evil Queen and the Dark one. I promise you when you do it I will release you and Mary Margaret”

“No” cried Emma freeing herself and punching Jefferson, knocking him out cold. 

She took Jefferson’s gun and said “You’re crazy” and went in search of Mary Margaret. She needed to find her and get out of there before Jefferson regained consciousness again.

When she found her she released her and made sure she was allright “Let’s get out of here” Mary Margaret just nodded.

When she was about to get out of that damn place Jefferson appeared and blocked her way. Great just what she needed.

“No you’re not getting out of here until you make the hat work” he wasn’t letting her go she was his only hope to find him and he wasn’t wasting it.

He moved to catch her and take the gun but she punched him and they began to fight until Emma punched Jefferson and pushed him out the window.

“Are you ok?" asked Mary Margaret.

“Yes, I am but I can’t tell the same about him” she said.

She looked out the window and didn’t see Jefferson.

“He’s not there”

“Maybe he ran away”

“That’s not possible, we are in the second floor he couldn’t have fallen from so high without at least getting a contusion and unconscious and even if he didn’t end up unconscious he had to have broken something and at least bleed, he couldn’t have moved so fast”

“Well then I don’t know but don’t worry let’s get out of here before he decides to come back” said Mary Margaret pointing to the door.

“You’re right let’s go”

They needed to get out of there first and then she could worry about where Jefferson had gone.

They got out of the house and went back to their apartment.

 

Some minutes later

 

Jefferson waited until Emma and Mary Margaret were gone before going inside to clean his wounds and change his clothes and then go to the neighbors. He knocked on the door and waited.

“Hello Jefferson” The woman whose name Jefferson couldn't remember greeted him.

“Hello is Paige ready”

“Yes, I’m going to call her”

The woman disappeared inside before coming back with Grace.

“Papa” she hugged him.

“Hello honey” he hugged her back “Thank you for taking care of her” Jefferson tanked the woman.

“Oh don’t worry it was a pleasure”

“Goodbye”

“Bye”

Once the woman closed the door and they where far away enough Grace asked him.

“Did you do it, did she make it work”

“No honey I’m sorry but I promise you I’m going to do everything in my power to find him”

“I miss him”

“I know honey I miss him too but we’re going to find him you’ll see. Now let’s go home”

“Yeah let’s go” 

Jefferson really missed him and he was sure Grace missed him just as badly. It wasn’t like they didn’t have each other but they couldn’t be without him. They were a family and without him that family wasn’t complete. At least he got Grace and he was going to be strong for her until they found him. No mater how weak he felt without him and how badly he just wanted to drop to the ground and cry.

 

 

Months later

 

Emma couldn’t believe it, just one year ago she was being a normal person living a normal life and then she was going to a freaky little town with people who believed in magic and being kidnapped by a lunatic who wanted her to make a fucking hat open a portal to who knows where to find who knows whom and then breaking a fucking curse and finding out the fucking lunatic was right and magic exists and her mother and father are Snow White and Prince fucking Charming. And then she was trying to prevent some strange creature from killing the Evil Queen, the very same Evil Queen that made the curse and almost killed them all, getting transported by the very hat that the lunatic wanted her to make work to a magical world that happens to be the enchanted forest where everybody lived before the curse and making friends with Aurora and Mulan to try and go against Cora, the Evil Queen’s mother, and go back to Storybrook. And now she was with them and her mother tying a man to a tree and trying to find out who he is and then finding out he is captain freaking Hook or Killian Jones like he said, then he offered to help them find what they needed to defeat Cora and go back to Storybrook if they take him along.

“Just one question” asked Emma not sounding convinced at all.

“Yes” he asked with a wining grin on his face. He was going to make it, she was going to take his offer and finally after 28 years he was going to see his family again.

“Why would you help us?”

“Cuz you’re the good ones and good always wins, and I may be working with Cora but that doesn’t mean I fancy her, and besides, you look like you are going to do everything to go back to your home and, you’re going to make it, so I prefer to be with the winners” It wasn’t a lie she looked like she would do anything to go back to her family and they were the do-gooders so they were most likely going to make it, he prefers to be in the good side. Mostly because his love was on that side and he had promised him to be a good person. 

“And why do you want to go to Storybrooke?”

“Cuz there’s someone there I want to see or at least they should be there, and I want to check out some things” that wasn’t a lie either he was just leaving out some details. No need to give more information than it was needed.

Emma didn’t know why but this time she believed what he said and although he wasn’t saying something he was willing to help them so she wasn’t going to do anything about it, yet, if he so much as gave her a reason to distrust him he was going to pay for it.

“Ok the let’s go find that compass” they untied him and were on their way to find the compass.

 

Hours later

 

Emma wasn’t exactly happy with letting Hook chained to the top of that beanstalk but she couldn’t take the chance about being wrong about him. He seemed to be saying the truth but he was leaving something out, something really important, so she couldn’t take that chance. He was a pirate after all not to mention Captain Hook of all pirates. There was just one thing she couldn’t wrap her mind around. Why did he have a tattoo of a heart in his arm and who the hell was Jeff. He had said it was someone from long ago but for some reason she couldn’t shake the feeling that he was the one Hook wanted to find in Storybrooke but who was he? Well she didn’t have time to think about that she needed to go back to Storybrooke.

“Sorry Hook”

 

3 days later

 

He couldn’t believe she had done that. He really was going to betray Cora and help them. But noooo, she has to go and let him chained to the top of the fucking beanstalk just because she couldn’t take the chance to be wrong about him. And then she beat Cora and went back to Storybrooke. Letting him without any way of going back to his family. Luckily he had the dried bean and he and Cora were able to use it to go to the world without magic. Now they were in the Jolly Roger, they just had to wait a couple of hours before they reached port

“Your impatient captain” said Cora with a cold voice that made him shiver

He only shrugged

“Well don’t worry captain we’re almost there and once we get there I will be able to see my daughter and you your little hatter”

He made a little noise in agreement and went back to staring at the small town in the distance. I’m almost there Jeff soon we’re going to see each other again.

A couple of hours later

Once they had reached port Cora used some magic and his ship disappeared

“What did you do to my ship?”

“Don’t worry I've just hidden it from praying eyes. You can’t see it but it is still there”

He nodded in agreement

“I believe here is were we part ways. I'll go find my daughter, you, you go searching for your little family and we never see each other again”

Again he just nodded and turned in his heels going in the general direction of the town to finally find his family.

“Good luck captain” said Cora before she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

 

Some minutes later

 

He was walking in the street going in a random direction hoping to find someone who could help him find Jefferson when a strange metal thing appeared out of nowhere and went straight in his direction. However before he could react it hit him and sent him flying trough the air. There was a couple of seconds of pure agony before he hit the ground and everything went black.

When he regained consciousness there was some horrible noise and blue and red lights, Emma was running in his direction. Then she checked him and told him he had a couple of broken ribs, then they were taking him into a strange metal vessel, much like the one that hit him, and taking him who knows where. When they took him out of the metal carriage, that was the one where the noises and lights were coming from, they took him to a building were a lot of people began to check him and put strange machines and tubes and needles on him before he lost consciousness again.

 

1 hour later

 

When Emma entered the room Hook was there lying unconscious, broken and bloody. She approached his bed and waited for him to wake up. It wasn’t long before he was coughing and stirring in the bed

“Where's Cora”

She interrogated him about where was Cora and why he was there in the middle of the street but he didn’t say anything important. He only told her that he didn’t know where Cora was, that they only worked together to get to Storybrooke and after that they parted ways and each one minded their own business, and that he was there searching for the person he had told her about when they met at the Enchanted Forest. After that he lost conscience again.

She went out of the room and to the waiting room with her mother, her father, Ruby and Leroy. They had hardly passed 5 five minutes before Jefferson was running into the room with a little girl about 13 years old, maybe, by his side. Emma immediately got up.

“What do you want” she asked eyeing him suspiciously.

“Where is he?” he demanded with eagerness, authority and a little bit of worry in his voice.

“Who?”

“Killian”

Killian? what was he talking about. Killian, Killian, Killi… Was he talking about…

“Killian as in Hook?”

“Yes”

Emma noticed that Jefferson did his best not to flinch at the mention of the name “Hook”.

Wait…

He knew Hook?

And why is he calling him Killian?

And why did he flinch at the mention of the name Hook?

Wait hold on…

He knew Hook and his name was Jefferson.

And that can be shortened to…

“You’re the one from the tattoo, the tattoo of the heart whit Jeff in it, aren’t you”

“Yes” Jefferson answered averting his gaze to the floor, lifting his arm and pushing his sleeve to show an identical tattoo in the exact same spot. The only difference was that instead of Jeff the name on it was Killi.

“You’re the one he was trying to come back to, that’s why I had the feeling he wasn’t telling me everything”

At that Jefferson’s head snapped up.

“Wait you know him”

“Yes when we got to the Enchanted Forest he was there working with Cora and he wanted to come here to Storybrooke. He proposed to help us come back if we let him come along. When I asked him why he wanted to come here he told me he wanted to see someone but I could see he wasn’t saying something, I think that someone is you and that what he didn’t tell me was that he didn’t just want to see you he was searching for you because he loves you”

“How do you know that?”

“Well, first the heart is a dead give away and when I asked him about who Jeff was he told me it was someone from long ago, it was painfully obvious he cared for him. Plus by the way you burst in here like a madman demanding to know were he is, it’s obvious you care for him too”

“Can I see him please?”

“Yeah of curse” Emma nodded in David’s direction indicating him to take Jefferson to Hook’s room. David nodded in return and began walking to the room.

“Wait” said Jefferson, David stopped. Jefferson turned to Grace who had been silent all the time “Stay here with Emma until I come back, ok?”

“But papa I want to see him”

“Yes honey I know but I don’t know how bad he is. I promise you, as soon as you can see him I’m going to tell you, ok?”

“Ok” Jefferson hugged Grace and kissed her forehead before he followed David to the room. He was going to finally see him.

 

A walk across the hall later

 

When they got to the room David patted him on the shoulder and left. Jefferson entered the room and his heart drooped. He was lying still, bloody and broken. If it weren’t for the rise and fall of his chest and the noises coming from the machines indicating he was alive Jefferson would have believe him dead. He slowly approached the bed until he was right beside him. He lifted a shaking hand and carefully began to stroke his hair as tears fell from his eyes. Killian stirred in the bed and with a groan of pain opened his eyes. It took him a while to focus his eyes but once he did glaced blue eyes met hopeful ones.

“Hey beautiful” he said with his trademark grin. And Jefferson couldn’t handle it any more. He began to cry with more force as he leaned forward and kissed him. Killian kissed him back with equal passion. Once they parted they were both panting and blushing because of the much needed kiss.

“I missed you so much, I thought I had lost you” Jefferson said crying

“Sssh, I’m here now we’re together again and that’s all that matters” Killian said wiping away Jefferson’s tears.

“I love you, you know” Jefferson said matter-of-factly once he had calmed down “Don’t ever leave me again”

“I love you too” Killian said smiling “And don’t worry I’m not planning on leaving you ever again”

“You promise”

“Yes I do, besides have I ever lied to you?”

“Good” Jefferson said before kissing him again. Just in that moment Grace came running into the room.

“Daddy” she said, before jumping and hugging Killian. Killian hugged her back

“Sweetheart”

“You’re here. I have missed you so much”

“I have missed you too” he said caressing her cheek whit his thumb “Look how big you are and you’re more beautiful than before, if that’s even possible” Grace hugged him again.

“Promise me you’re not leaving us again”

“I promise” he said hugging her back with his hand-less arm and taking Jefferson’s hand with his. Jefferson smiled down at him before hugging them both and kissing Killian again, this time much more tender and loving.

 

One month later

 

Grace burst running into Granny’s with Jefferson and Killian following behind hand in hand. When she saw Henry with Emma, Regina and his grandparents she went to greet them.

“Hello Henry, hello Emma, hello David, hello Regina, hello Mary Margaret”

“Hello Grace” they greeted her in return.

“Grace what are you doing here” asked Henry.

“Oh, we came for dinner”

“Hey Grace, where are your fathers I need to talk with them”

“Oh, they should be in here any second I just went running and left them behind”

“Ok thanks” In that moment Killian and Jefferson entered the dinner hair ruffled by the wind and cheeks slightly flushed.

“Grace could you please don’t go running off like that, we can’t run as fast as you can” Killian turned toward Jefferson whit a shit eating grin on his face “Especially not after last night”

“KILLIAN” Jefferson slapped him in the head.

“Ouch, what? You can’t deny you liked it”

“There are children here” Jefferson said glaring at him.

“Oh, don’t worry papa, you guys aren’t as silent as you think you are. I heard everything”

“GRACE” Jefferson and Killian said in unison.

“What? I’m ok with it and besides it’s not like the whole town doesn’t know about it, not after what happened at Regina’s party” she pointed out.

Both Killian and Jefferson went as red as an apple remembering the incident while the others laughed. Once everybody stopped laughing Emma cleared her throat.

“Ehm, Killian I wanted to apologize for the beanstalk, I should have trusted you”

“Don’t worry lass you hardly knew me, from what I have read your portrait of me in this land isn’t exactly trustworthy and I’m a pirate after all, I don’t blame you I think I would have done the same thing being in your place”

“Ok but I’m sorry. Really” Killian just nodded and smiled at her.

“Well, it was nice to see you but I’m starving so I think we’ll be going” said Grace.

“Well, bye then. See you tomorrow at school” said Henry while the others waved their hands.

“Bye” said Grace walking with Jefferson and Killian to their booth.

Once they were seated Ruby came to pick their order.

“Hello”

“Hello Ruby”

“Wow, Jefferson I haven’t seen you so happy and even smiling before” said Ruby smiling herself.

“It’s because you haven’t seen me when I’m with him” said Jefferson smiling at Killian who returned the smile. Ruby just chuckled.

“Aw, guys you’re gross” said Grace making a face.

“Oh, so you find this gross but not our sex life, eeehhh?” asked Killian.

Grace opened her mouth as if to respond but closed it again. Killian just laughed and Jefferson glared at both of them.

“Well, guys what can I get you” asked Ruby sounding a little uncomfortable.

“Like always” said Jefferson blushing a little because of the awkward moment.

“Ok three hamburgers, with three orders of fries, two cokes and a beer coming”

 

Once their food was ready they ate it enjoying the fact that they were together and a family again. Jefferson being grateful that they were a happy family again and thinking how badly he wanted to reach across the table and kiss the ketchup off from Killian's lips. Killian being grateful for being together again and thinking how badly he wanted to do things with Jefferson that weren’t appropriate for that place, or for any other place than their bedroom for that matter. And Grace enjoying a dinner with her parents and the fact that they were a happy normal family again, or as normal as it could get with it's integrants being Captain Hook, the Mad Hatter and their daughter living in a crazy little town full of magic and weird people, but ,being as weird as they were, they were happy and that was what mattered. 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes English is not my first language  
> I think this is shit but, Oh well let's see how you like it  
> kudos would be appreciated  
> have a nice day!!!!!!!!


End file.
